My Lonely Love
by Cutexlilxkitty02
Summary: It's a 3xKaoru fic. Megumi is dead in my fan fic because personally i don't like her but don't let that spoil your fun.
1. The Festival

My Lonely Love  
  
By: Cutexlilxkitty02  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and I'll never ever own it! So don't sue me! I can't afford it. Anyways..  
  
This is a 3xKaoru fic and I'm still not sure who she ends up with. You can always give me ideas on who she should end up with. Okay on with the story..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru a young women with raven black hair sat by a cherry blossom tree. Her hair was up in it's usual ponytail and she wore a light purple kimono. She leaned against the tree and watched Kenshin and Sanosuke spar in the yard. They dodged and attacked. Kenshin of course had the upper hand. She smiled when Sanosuke actually managed to hit Kenshin. Kenshin grabbed his head.  
  
"I thought we were sparing not playing bop Kenshin. That I did." Kenshin said holding his head. Kaoru giggled and stood.  
  
"My turn." She said facing Sanosuke and slashing at the air with her bokken. Determination flashed on her face. The brunette with chocolate brown eyes put up his fists.  
  
"Don't hit a lady!" Kenshin yelled at Sanosuke before they could begin the fight.  
  
"Come on Keshin. She wants to fight." Sanosuke complained putting his fists down.  
  
"No you can't fight a women there not as strong." Kenshin said standing between the two. Kaoru clubbed him over the head with her fist and stormed off. Sanosuke followed after her.  
  
"Why does he always think I'm so weak?" She asked sitting. Sanosuke shrugged and took a seat next to her. He glanced over at the raging beauty and sighed inwardly. How will he ever be able to tell her how he feels? Kaoru fumed for a while longer. Kenshin came in to see Sanosuke staring at Kaoru. Kenshin's eyes flashed gold as he strode over.  
  
"Kaoru-dono I'm sorry." He said sitting in front of her. She crossed her arms angrily but smiled.  
  
"It's okay." She said winking. "Just don't do it again." She said standing Sanosuke felt jealousy rear it's ugly head. Kaoru left the room and entered the outdoors. She saw a familiar man walk by.  
  
"Ever since Megumi died you've been acting strange towards what seems to be the problem?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Nothing." Sanosuke said meaner than he thought he had.  
  
"Really." Kenshin said raising and eyebrow at him.  
  
"Yea really. Now if you'll excuse me I have to ask Kaoru a question." Sano said standing.  
  
"If it's about the festival I wouldn't." Kenshin said craftily.  
  
"And why not?" Sano asked turning towards him.  
  
"Because I'm going to ask her first." Kenshin yelled racing out the door. Sanosuke caught him by the back of his shirt and pulled him backwards. They struggled to get out the door. Sano finally managed to get out the door and race towards Kaoru. Kenshin leaped off his head and speed towards Kaoru but was stopped when Sano grabbed his pant leg. They eventually go to her at the same time.  
  
"Will you go to the festival with me?" They asked at the same time still panting.  
  
"I'm sorry I've already been asked to the festival." She said with a smile.  
  
"Who?" They asked angrily.  
  
"Aoshi." She said plainly. Sano's jaw dropped and Kenshin fell over onto the ground.  
  
"How could you Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin complained.  
  
"Jou-chan! I can't believe you said yes!" Sanosuke yelled tugging at his hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ So what do you think? It's one of my first fanfics but I have written in my spare time any way tell me what you think okay? =) Meow! ^o^ 


	2. Aoshi's Strange Behavior

An Alternate Universe By:Cutexlilxkitty02 Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and I'll never ever own it! So don't sue me! I can't afford it. Anyways..  
  
Thank you to those who reviewed I might actually continue with this story.  
  
"He came by and asked me. What did you want me to do say no?" She said with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Of course!" Sano and Kenshin yelled simultaneously.  
  
"Well sorry to disappoint you!" She yelled storming off. 'Why do they always do this it's to confusing! I can't take this kind of abuse and they never make up there minds until it's to late then I get yelled at. It's not like I choose for this to happen.' She said to herself as she left the yard and walked towards the market. Couples walked by her and she felt a stinging sensation in the back of her eyes. 'I can't cry, not here, not now.' She thought to herself trying to hide the tears that were inevitable. She covered her eyes with one arm and ran towards the bridge that was her sanctuary. She stopped under the bridge to catch her breathe and dry her tears. 'Why does this have such an effect on me?' she wondered as she sat on the bank. She pulled her legs up to her body and wrapped her arms around them. Cherry Blossoms fell from the trees into the water.  
  
"Hey there." A calm voice said. Kaoru turned to see Aoshi standing under the cherry blossom tree. His raven black hair shone in the mid days sun. His blue eyes gave off a strange emotion she had never seen from him. He said down next to her and threw pebbles into the water.  
  
"Aoshi? Why did you invite me to the festival?" She asked. Aoshi froze.  
  
"Well you see I uhh.." Aoshi said but paused, this was the first time a women has ever had this kind of effect on him. He could feel the warmth of her body next to him and he just wanted to hold her. She gave him a questioning look.  
  
"I can't explain this feeling." He told her taking her hand in his.  
  
"Aoshi?" She questioned.  
  
"You make me feel.wonderful." He said blushing. 'That's not how I had planned it.' He thought and kicked himself mentally.  
  
'What happened to the cold Aoshi is he finally becoming human?' she asked herself.  
  
"Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled crossing the bridge overhead. At hearing this Aoshi released her hand and stood. Kenshin and Sano spotted them and walked over. Aoshi's usual cold eyes had come back. He gave Kenshin an icy glare as he walked by and bumped into to him purposely. Kenshin brushed it off and headed over to Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru-dono are you okay?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru nodded and stared at the water a little longer as she thought about what Aoshi had said. 'He was warming up to me. I've never seen him show compassion. And ever since Misao died it seems he became softer.' Kaoru thought to herself as Sano and Kenshin talked idly.  
  
"Kaoru isn't your birthday coming up?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
"How could I have forgotten it's in two days!" She said jumping up. A new vigor ran through her veins.  
  
"I'm turning nineteen." She said running towards the dojo. Kenshin shook his head and stared at her fondly.  
  
"Jou-chan." Sanosuke whispered but Kenshin heard it and felt some what jealous.  
  
"What should I get her?" Sanosuke asked aloud. Kenshin shrugged and stood.  
  
"We should get back and call Yahiko. I'm sure he'd like to come." He said walking towards the dojo. Sano shook his head in agreement and followed.  
  
^o^ Meow! Another chapter done. Wow and how about that Aoshi is his heart really warming up and what about Misao and Megumi's deaths? Mwahaha that's for another chapter! Ja ne everyone! Hey I know my chapters are short and I apologize I'll try and make them longer. 


	3. Firecrackers and Dreams Part1

Chapter 3: Firecrackers and Dreams Part 1  
  
By: Cutxlilxkitty02  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and I'll never ever own it! So don't sue me! I can't afford it. Anyways..  
  
Okay about Misao and Megumi's deaths. I thought it would be easier if they where out of the way so I'm saying that they died in an accident a while back. So yeah, I have nothing against Misao but I just thought it would be smoother without her there. Also I'm sorry about the OOCness of some of the characters but I thought it would be a nice little change.  
  
Kaoru laid on her futon wondering about the other day. 'I never thought Aoshi had feelings. It's not like he's ever shown them before.' she thought to herself. She heard Sano and Kenshin arguing in the other room. There muffled argument didn't interest her for some strange reason. She fell asleep thinking of what was said.  
  
"Jou-chan wake up." Sano said shaking Kaoru. Her eyes flicked open and she opened her mouth to scream at him but Sanosuke stopped her.  
  
"Shhh.." He said removing his hand.  
  
"What is this all about?" she demanded.  
  
"Kenshin's still asleep so I thought we could go do something."  
  
"O..kay" Kaoru said eyeing him suspiciously. Sano grabbed her hand and pulled her into a standing position.  
  
"I'll leave so you can get dressed." Sano said leaving the room. A few minutes later Kaoru appeared wearing a purple kimono. Sano's eyes lingered on her for a second. He then opened the door and ushered her out. They snuck past the sleeping Kenshin and made a break for it. Unknowingly to them Kenshin was awake. He followed them for sometime. Kaoru and Sano reached the market out of breath. His eyes gleamed mischievously. She raised an eyebrow at him. He grabbed her hand and led her down towards the park. Other young couples were there picnicking and hanging out. He led her to on of the cherry blossom trees. Underneath it was a blanket and a picnic basket. She sat next to him on the light blue blanket.  
  
"Sano what is all this?" She asked indicating the picnic.  
  
"I thought we could have a picnic on such a fine day." He said smiling at her.  
  
"You're acting very strange. Are you sure you don't have a fever or something?" She asked placing a hand on his forehead. He took her hand off his forehead and held it in his. Her skin was silky and smooth while his were rough from all the fighting. He gulped an looked in her eyes.  
  
"You see Jou-chan I.umm... I have.feelings.." He but was cut of by Kenshin.  
  
"I thought I'd find you're her, that I did." He said smiling at the two. Sano released Kaoru's hand and crossed his arms.  
  
"Yea.. so why don't you join us?" He asked mockingly.  
  
"I think I shall." He said sitting on the other side of Kaoru.  
  
"Oh, Sano what was it you were saying?" Kaoru asked absolutely clueless.  
  
"Oh, nothing I'll tell you later." He said waving his hand in the air as if brushing her word away. Kaoru shrugged and got out some food. She bit into a dumpling and paused. Her eyes began to water.  
  
"Is my cooking that bad?" Sano asked. Kaoru shook her head.  
  
"How is it that every one can cook better than me!" She whined as she continued to eat. Sano chuckled.  
  
"I've never really cooked before, mainly because of my past." Sano said grabbing a sandwich. He eyed his cooking suspiciously but took a bite anyways.  
  
"Wow it is good." He said after swallowing. They finished the picnic basket and talk a while.  
  
"Um...Kaoru can I talk to you?" Sano asked. She nodded her head and Kenshin placed all attention on Sano.  
  
"Alone." He added and Kenshin shrugged and walked off. Kaoru's attention was fully on Sanosuke.  
  
"We'll like I was saying I have feelings.." He began but she cut him off.  
  
"I know you have feelings." She said smiling.  
  
"No you don't under stand my feelings are for." Sano continued but was once again interrupted by Kaoru.  
  
"I almost forgot about the festival. Sano can this wait?" She asked. Sano sighed.  
  
"Sure." He said. He was a little hurt inside but decided to shrug it of.  
  
Kaoru arrived home and changed into a sapphire blue kimono that matched her eyes. It had pink cherry blossoms all over it. Kaoru tied her hair up using a pink ribbon. The kimono she wore showed her curves nicely and brought out her eyes. She applied some light pink lip gloss and waited for Aoshi to arrive. She heard arguing and went to investigate.  
  
"My cooking is so much better than yours!" Sano said smuggly.  
  
"I'm sorry but I have to disagree with you." Kenshin said calmly. Kaoru rolled her eyes and sat at the table.  
  
"Has Aoshi arrived?" She asked. Kenshin shook his head. Kaoru frowned.  
  
'Maybe it was just a joke.' She thought to herself. There came a knock on one of the screens and Sano opened it. Aoshi stood on the porch with a pink rose in his hand. Kaoru smiled at him. He wore his usual black shirt and white coat. Aoshi glared daggers at Kenshin and Sanosuke but when his eyes rested on Kaoru his expression softened. He handed her the flower and offer her his hand. Kaoru smiled at the flower and took his hand. Sanosuke opened his mouth to object when Kenshin shoved a carrot it in. The door had closed and Sanosuke spat the carrot out.  
  
"What the hell was that for!" He yelled.  
  
"We're going to a festival." Kenshin said mischievously. Sano cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"What's come over you?" He asked. Kenshi ignored him and exited the house.  
  
Hehehe I hope you like this chappie. It was fun writing it. Anyways you can always make suggestions. Kitty over and out. Meow ^o^ 


	4. Firecrackers and Dreams Part 2

Chapter 2: Firecrackers and Dreams Part 2 Author:Cutexlilxkitty02 Disclaimer: I don't Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters.  
  
Kaoru was in a daze as they walked to the festival. Her hand fit perfectly in his and she felt as if she could stay like this forever. The moon was out and they could barely make out the festival lights. Kenshin and Sanosuke followed after them making sure to stay in the shadows. Kaoru gasped in awe at the sight of the festival. People crowded the streets. Kaoru looked at all the booths as they past. In the center of the street was a stage where they had the little children performing a play. Kaoru dragged Aoshi over to a little booth where you throw a ball at some bottles o win a prize. Aoshi shrugged and took the ball in his hands. He threw the ball and it hit the first pair of bottles and so on.  
  
"Which one do you want?" The old woman working the booth asked. Aoshi chuckled and pointed at a stuffed raccoon. The woman grabbed the stuffed animal and handed to Kaoru, who in turn kissed Aoshi on the cheek. Aoshi's face turned red. Aoshi scanned the crowd and spotted Kenshin. He glared at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked trying to look in the same direction.  
  
"Nothing. Why don't we move on to another booth?" He asked pushing Kaoru towards a tent. Outside the tent was a man yelling to the people about what was in the tent.  
  
"Come one. Come all and see the scariest sights you have ever seen! From ghosts to ghouls!" He yelled. Kaoru went white.  
  
'Oh no! not monsters!' She thought as Aoshi steered her inside the tent. Inside was dark and misty. The place not only looked creepy it smelled creepy. Kaoru instantly clung to Aoshi.  
  
"Are you scared?" He asked teasingly.  
  
"No!" She said haughtily as she released his arm and stomped off. She turned to see if he was following but didn't see him.  
  
"Aoshi?" She called. No answer. She looked around but didn't see anything.  
  
'Okay Kaoru you can do this. Your one tough cookie. Just breathe.' She told her self.  
  
"RRAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Someone yelled as they jumped out from behind a curtain. Kaoru screamed and hit them with all the force she could muster. The man lay on the ground with a sheet covering himself. Aoshi ran from around the corner.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked looking her over. She nodded meekly.  
  
"When I heard you scream I came running, I thought something bad had happened. Please don't run off like that again." He told her taking her hand. She nodded and the man lying on the ground slowly sat up.  
  
"Man Kaoru you can really hit hard!" The man said. Aoshi raised an eyebrow at the covered man. He grabbed the top of the sheet and pulled it to reveal Sano with a large bump on his head. He smiled sheepishly at Kaoru.  
  
"Why you!" Kaoru yelled as she pulled up her sleeves.  
  
POW!  
  
Kaoru hit him as hard as she could and took Aoshi's hand. She led him outside the tent.  
  
"The nerve of him!" She said fuming.  
  
"Kaoru." Aoshi said.  
  
"I'll kill him when I get home." She continued not listening to Aoshi.  
  
"Kaoru." Aoshi said a little louder.  
  
"I bet Kenshin's here to! That no good rotten." She said but was cut off when Aoshi spun her around to face him. He hugged her tightly in his arms not wanting to let go.  
  
"Don't worry about them. It's just you and me. Okay." He said as his lips curved into a smile. Kaoru nodded her head. She was too shocked to speak. Aoshi smiled at her and lead her to another area. He jumped up onto the roof and reached his hand down to Kaoru. She grabbed his hand and he lifted her up onto the roof. They sat on the roof and Kaoru looked around curiously.  
  
"Okay now what?" She asked. Aoshi pointed to the sky. Kaoru opened her mouth but Aoshi placed a finger in front of it.  
  
"Just watch." He told her. She nodded and stared up into the sky.  
  
'Okay know what? It it going to start raining flames?' She asked herself. Just as she thought that something in the sky exploded and gold lights fell from the sky. Kaoru found herself in Aoshi's arms. The explosion had scared her into jumping into his arms.  
  
"What the DEVIL was that!" She said awestricken.  
  
"It was a firework. Haven't you ever seen one?" He asked. Kaour shook her head. Aoshi paused as he looked at her face. Her eyes sparkled and her hair shimmer in the moonlight. He brought his face closer to hers. "You'll never have to worry. I'll protect you." He whispered just before he kissed her on the forehead and embraced her. His arms wrapped around her petite form perfectly. Kenshin had seen the kiss and hug and was instantly angered. He glared at Aoshi and his eyes flickered to gold.  
  
"So what'd I miss?" Sanosuke asked as he appeared on the roof.  
  
"Nothing." Kenshin said reverting back to his normal self.  
  
"I just don't think Kaoru should go near Aoshi." Kenshin said acting serious.  
  
"I agree." Sano said staring at the two. He sighed and lowered his gaze.  
  
"I never thought I'd say this but Kaoru looks very feminine in that kimono." Sanosuke said chuckling to himself. He then burst out laughing.  
  
"What is so funny?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"It's funny that we want to protect Kaoru yet she can obviously protect herself. I mean just look at the knot she left on my head. Plus, she's so tomboyish, yet I think that's what draws up to her." He said as teared of mirth formed in his eye. Kenshin just gave him a strange look.  
  
"Sano, I'll never actually understand you." Kenshin said patting his companion on the back.  
  
"You know what. Me neither." Sanosuke said laughing so hard his sided hurt. A bottle rolled out from under him. Kenshin snatched it up and sniffed the top of it.  
  
"Sake?" He said curiously. He turned to the laughing Sano and sniffed him. Sanosuke reeked of sake.  
  
"Your drunk?" Kenshin gasped. Sanosuke nodded and chuckled.  
  
"So why don't we go say hi to Kaoru." He said standing and waving a Kaoru. Kenshin grabbed Sanosuke and sat him down praying to god that Kaoru hadn't spotted him. He turned and peeked to see that Kaoru was no were to be seen. He blinked and rubbed his eyes.  
  
'She's gone?' He said looking around. The crowd below was staring up at the fireworks and saying "oh"" and "ah!" after each firework, Kenshin scanned the crowd.  
  
"I just don't see her." He said aloud turning back to Sano. But he found that Sano had disappeared to." He looked around hurriedly to see if he could find Sano. Down below he could see Sano dancing along to the music. Kenshin sighed and jumped down from the rooftop. He made his way over to Sano and grabbed the back of his shirt. "Sano we have to go before Kaoru finds us." He said. Sano laughed at him and stared at something behind him.  
  
"What are you looking at?" He asked turning. He came face to face with a very furious Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru I can explain. You see I uhh.." He stuttered backing away. Kaoru pulled up her sleeves once again and..  
  
Bam!  
  
She hit him over the top of the head. She grabbed Aoshi's hand and took the stuffed animal from Aoshi. Aoshi glared at Kenshin as they retreated into the crowd. They made there way back towards the dojo. Kaoru didn't talk the whole way there.  
  
"Aoshi I'm sorry if tonight was a drag." She said squeezing the stuffed animal. Aoshi just chucked and kissed her gently on the cheek.  
  
"Every moment with you is an adventure and I'd hate to be away even for a moment." He told her. She smiled up at him and sighed.  
  
"I better get inside." She told him as she walk up the steps and opened the door to her room.  
  
"Good Night." He said not wanting to take his eyes off her for a second. She shut the door behind her and collapsed onto her futon. Her fingered on her lips.  
  
"A kiss." She said before she fell to sleep.  
  
Hehe.I think I'll end it there. Thank those who actually reviewed. It's because of you all that I actually continue writing this and I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. ^o^ Meow  
  
Kitty: Hello. My name isn't actually Kitty but that's what every one calls me so I go by that. Drunk Sano: Good Kitty (Pets Kitty) Kitty: Why you! Die! (pulls out hammer and chases Sano.) Kitty: Bye bye for now! Meow! 


	5. Kenshins Turn

Chapter 5: Kenshin's turn  
  
Author: Cutexlilxkitty02  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't and never have and/or never will own Rurouni Kenshin. So these disclaimers are pointless because I'm to pathetic to ever own a cool anime!  
  
Kaoru awoke the next morning to the smell of food. She changed and walked out to the dining area. Sano and Kenshin looked extremely tired. They both had bags under there eyes. Sanosuke winced when Kaoru shut the door.  
  
"Could you please be a little quieter?" He asked staring at his food, which was strangely untouched. Sanosuke sneezed and wrapped the blanket he had tighter around his shoulders.  
  
"Sanosuke are you okay?" Kaoru asked feeling his forehead.  
  
"Please don't worry about me Jou-chan. I'll be fine. ACHHOO!" He said sneezing. Kaoru blinked.  
  
"You should be in bed." She said pulling on his arm. He pulled his arm away.  
  
"I'm fine!" He yelled.  
  
"Well excuse me for worrying!" She yelled back. Kenshin was nodding off to sleep sitting up as they fought.  
  
"You're such a baby why can't you admit you're sick and that you need help?" She yelled making Sanosuke wince.  
  
"Could you please shut yer mouth! I have a really bad hang." He stopped and gulped.  
  
"You have a what?" She asked angrily.  
  
"Well you see I, uh that is me and Kenshin." He said but stopped when he saw Kenshin drop his face into his food, he took this opportunity to get away.  
  
"Look Kenshin is so sick he can't even eat with chopsticks." He said pointing. Kaoru instantly forgot about Sano and rushed over to Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin wake up!" She yelled shaking him. She laid his head in her lap and sprinkled water in his face. He didn't wake so she slapped his face lightly. When he still didn't wake she got desperate and dumped a pitcher of water on him.  
  
"Oro! Kaoru what was THAT for!" He yelled opening his eyes. Kaoru didn't respond but instead hugged his head.  
  
"I thought I had lost you." She said sadly.. Kenshin sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I wouldn't leave you." He said smiling. He saw tears hit Kaoru's kimono and looked up at her.  
  
"Kaoru why are you crying?" He asked sitting up and cupping her face with both hands.  
  
"Kenshin." She sobbed as she hugged him. Kenshin hugged her back and sighed. This felt so right to him. He found that this is how he wanted to stay he didn't care anymore. All that mattered was Kaoru but how could he keep Aoshi from getting her?  
  
Sano sat outside under a large tree. The sun reflecting off the trees turned the light green. He sighed as he thought about all the times he and Kaoru had fought. When actually he just wanted to hold her in his arms and let her know how much he cares for her. But in reality he didn't know if he would get the chance. All he wanted was for her to be happy. He thought about her and her sapphire eyes and long flowing black hair. He drifted off into a subtle sleep thing of his precious Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru I didn't mean to worry you I just fell asleep sitting up and happened to fall into my food." He said squeezing her gently. She pulled away and brushed a piece of rice out of his hair.  
  
"I see." She said as Kenshin wiped away her tears. The light from the window shone on her making him think she truly was an angel. He moved the hair from her face and smiled at her fondly.  
  
"Kaoru, never change." He told her as he broke eye contact. Kaoru was sad that he had done so, because for some strange reason his eyes make her feel safe.  
  
"Kenshin there was something for you in the mail." She said pulling something out of her kimono. She handed it to him. It was a small package with a letter attached. Kenshin opened the letter and began to read.  
  
"Dear Mr. Himura,  
  
I hope that you will accept this invitation to the international ball of Japan. You may invite a date and any one else that you wish. It is on the thirty-first and we hope that you will come. Inside the package is a diamond necklace that we hope you will be able to protect at least until the ball. We gave it to you because of your outstanding reputation. Please bring the necklace to the ball it is to be given to the ambassador of France as a peace offering.  
General Miagura"  
  
Kenshin quickly refolded the letter and tucked it away in his clothing.  
  
"What is it?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"It's an invitation at a ball. Would you like to come?" He asked. Kaoru smiled and nodded in response.  
  
"It's tonight and your birthdays tomorrow." He said smiling. Kaoru nodded and left Kenshin alone in the kitchen. She grabbed a cloth and wetted it before walking outside were Sanosuke sat. She pressed the cloth against his head. Sanosuke jolted upright from the surprise.  
  
"Kaoru I thought you were inside with Kenshin." He said still surprise.  
  
"I was but you're the one that's sick." She said smiling happily. He sighed in defeat. 


	6. Sick Sano and The Ball

Chapter 6: Sick Sano and the Ball  
  
Author: Cutexlilxkitty02  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't and never have and/or never will own Rurouni Kenshin. So these disclaimers are pointless because I'm too pathetic to ever own a cool anime!  
  
"It's tonight and your birthdays tomorrow." He said smiling. Kaoru nodded and left Kenshin alone in the kitchen. She grabbed a cloth and wetted it before walking outside were Sanosuke sat. She pressed the cloth against his head. Sanosuke jolted upright from the surprise.  
  
"Kaoru I thought you were inside with Kenshin." He said still surprise.  
  
"I was but you're the one that's sick." She said smiling happily. He sighed in defeat.  
  
"Okay Kaoru I admit it I'm sick but I'll be fine in a few hours." He said trying to make her stop worrying. He did feel a little better but his head was killing him. Kaoru closed her eyes and started to hum. For some weird reason it actually help. Sano's eye lids started to close as he listened. When Kaoru opened her eyes again she saw that Sanosuke was asleep. She smiled at him and stood. She sighed and entered the dojo again. Kenshin was doing the dishes and froze when she entered. She raised an eyebrow at him but left the room.  
  
"Uh Kaoru." He called for her. She appeared and he handed her a box.  
  
"What is it?" She asked. Kenshin shrugged.  
  
"Some one arrived and told me to give it to you." He said as she opened the package. Inside was a dark blue kimono made of silk the color matched her eyes. She stared at the kimono in awe. There were pink cherry blossoms printed all over it. She tried it on and marveled at how well it fit. It was perfect.  
  
"Wow! Who do you think it's from?" She asked. Kenshin wanted to know badly but kept drawing a blank as to who it was from. Kaoru was ecstatic as she danced around in the beautiful kimono. She stepped on something and picked it up. It was a beautiful diamond necklace. She put it on thinking it was a part of the gift. She danced around a little longer. Kenshin came back later and told her that they were leaving for the ball. She left with them.  
  
The ball was hosted at one of the colonial mansions. It was huge and people were all over dancing. Kenshin led Kaoru onto the dance floor and placed and arm around her waist. They danced until someone tapped Kenshin on the shoulder. It was Aoshi.  
  
"May I cut in?" He asked. Kenshin reluctantly let go of her. Aoshi held Kaoru closely.  
  
"Did you like my gift?" He asked looking her over.  
  
"This was from you!" She said awestruck. He nodded and held her closer. The warmth from him enveloped her and she felt safe. The lights went out and she felt someone grab her from behind and covered her mouth. Aoshi called her name but she didn't respond. The lights went back on and Kenshin rushed over to were Aoshi stood. Kaoru was gone. They heard her screaming and rushed out onto the balcony. Down below a man was running away with Kaoru. Kenshin saw the necklace around Kaoru's neck and realized that he had dropped it earlier today in her room. Aoshi had already leaped from the balcony and was chasing after the man. Kenshin followed after him. Aoshi caught up with the man but couldn't attack because of Kaoru. The man held his dagger against her throat.  
  
"Don't move!" He yelled pushing the sword against her throat. It cut into her skin and blood trickled down her neck. The man breathed heavily as he undid the necklace with one hand and threw Kaoru at Aoshi. He caught her and held her tightly in his arms. Aoshi ripped off a part of his sleeve to put on her cut. She looked up at him apollogeticly.  
  
"I ruined the kimono." She said. He shook his head.  
  
"No you didn't he did." Aoshi said handing Kaoru to Kenshin. He chased after the man and knocked him unconscious. Kenshin held Kaoru in his arms as he stared into her eyes and smoothed some hair from her face. His face neared hers...  
  
Meow ^o^ Sorry about the cliff hanger I've got writers block and sorry its so short. I want to thank all those who have reviewed and I want you to know that I LOVE YOU ALL! * wipes away tears* And I want to especially thank Starian-Princess who's always reviewed. This is my first fanfic but I write in my spare time.  
  
Sano: Your pathetic  
  
Kitty: Am not!  
  
Sano: Are too!  
  
Kitty: Take it back! *pulls out sword* Hai YAW! *slashes a Sano*  
  
Sano: I'm sorry. I'm sorry! *runs from Kitty who slashes at him*  
  
Kitty: Any way please Review! I still need help finding who to pair Kaoru with! Ja ne! 


	7. Author's Note

Authors Note  
  
Sorry everyone but it seems I had mixed up some of my chapters. That's what I get for posting them at the same time. Any way I fixed the problem so no worries. Also the only reason Megumi and Misao are die is because 1) they would only hinder the plot and 2) if they weren't died and I never mentioned them everyone would ask what happened to them. So I just decided that they should be gone.  
  
Thank you for your patients with me.  
  
Meow ^o^ Ja ne! 


End file.
